mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mehr Zeit zum Entspannen
Mehr Zeit zum Entspannen ist die zehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsiebenundzwanzigste der Serie. Während Rarity versucht, Applejack dazu zu bewegen, sich in der Spa zu entspannen, übernehmen Twilight Sparkle und Spike Applejacks Arbeit auf der Farm. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass diese schwieriger ist als gedacht. Inhalt Warten Im Spa entspannt sich Rarity gerade im Dampfbad als Aloe nach dem rechten sieht, da sie schon ziemlich lange drin ist und Aloe möchte nicht das sie runzlig wird. Rarity erklärt das sie auf Applejack warten. Es ist schon ewig her das sie zusammen einen Tag im Spa verbracht haben. Sie sollte aber jeden Moment da sein. Und während sie wartet wirft sich Rarity noch ein Handtuch übern Kopf. Etwas später kommt Applejack endlich, Die Arbeit hat sie aufgehalten, aber jetzt freut sie sich auf den Tag im Spa. Da gibt Aloe bescheid das die Spa gleich schließt. Applejack tut es leid den Tag verpasst zu haben. Der halb geschmolzenen Rarity auch. Bei Applejack Einige Zeit später trifft Rarity auf dem Weg nach Sweet Apple Acres Twilight und Spike die sich mit frischen Kuchen eindecken und die alten Kuchenformen zurückgeben wollen. Rarity will Applejack zu einem Spa Tag abholen, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich wohl wieder viel zu beschäftigt sein wird. Twilight meint das sich die beiden mal richtig Zeit nehmen sollten. Was Rarity schon seit Monden versucht. Aber Applejack hat immer so viel um die Ohren das es schier unmöglich ist. Applejack hat gerade eine Ladung Kuchen fertig als die Freunde eintreffen. Als Rarity sie anspricht fällt Applejack der Spa-Tag ein aber leider hat sie zu viel zu tun. Twilight findet es schade das die zwei keine zeit für einander haben. Leider kann auch kein anderes Ponys aus Applejacks Familie ihr was abnehmen da sie selber genug zu tun haben, heute zum Beispiel bringen sie die Ernte zum Markt. Da bietet Twilight an das sie und Spike Applejack bei irgendwas vertreten. Dazu fällt Applejack das Schweinefüttern ein, dann hätte sie ein Stündchen. Womit es beschlossene Sache ist. Auch wen Applejack nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken ist. Die Liste Kurz Darauf gibt am Schweinepferch Applejack ihren Vertretern eine Liste mit allem was sie zum füttern wissen müssen. Applejack würde es noch gerne mit ihnen durchgehen aber Twilight versichert das solange sie eine Liste hat nichts schiefgehen wird. Aber kaum sind Applejack und Rarity auf dem weg, zeigt Spike Twilight das die Liste zwei Meter lang ist und merkwürdige Anweisungen enthält wie, Tor öffnen, Tor Schließen und Weg gehen. Auf dem Weg zum Spa macht sich Applejack schon Sorgen ob die zwei es auch schaffen. Rarity macht ihr aber klar das wen sie ihre Spa-Zeit verbringen wollen muss sie sich schon darauf einlassen ihre Freizeit zu genießen und versuchen zu entspannen. Applejack gibt ihr recht und was kann schon in einer Stunde schief gehen? Im Spa Als Applejack und Rarity ins Spa kommen treffen sie auf Rainbow Dash, die ja eigentlich kein Fan von Spabehandlungen ist. Rainbow erklärt es schnell damit das sie sich beim Training wohl was gezehrt hat und sich nun massieren lassen will. Da kommt ein Spa-Pony dazu um mitzuteilen das sie leider noch nicht bereit sind für ihre Wohlfühlgesichtsmassage und Pflegehufiküre bereit sind. Rainbow behauptet sich dafür nicht angemeldet zu haben. Doch steht sie auf der Liste. Doch da es Rainbow scheint als sei viel los kommt sie lieber Morgen wieder und sucht schnell das weite. Applejack und Rarity freuen sich schon auf das Dampfbad. Allerdings fragt sich Rarity, da das Spa keine Zeit für Rainbow hatte, wie sehr sie dem Plan hinterher hängen. Sie haben schließlich nicht fiel Zeit. Also sieht sie mal nach und findet eine Lange Warteschlange die alle ins Dampfbad wollen. Ein Problem Angesichts der Warteschlange vor dem Dampfbad will Rarity den Plan ändern. Aber das kommt für Applejack nicht in frage. Da taucht Aloe auf die die Freundinnen aufs herzlichste begrüßt. Sie erzählt den beiden das die Wartezeit fürs Dampfbad in letzter Zeit schrecklich lang ist. Doch ist sie sich Sicher das man schon zeit für ihre üblichen Behandlungen hat. Applejack besteht auf das Dampfbad. Rarity erklärt Aloe das Applejack unbedingt im Dampfbad anfangen will, sie aber nur eine Stunde haben. Da geht Applejack mal nachsehen. Am Vorderen ende der Schlange erzählen die Ponys ihr das es nicht genug Dampf gibt. Was ein Blick auf den Druckmesser neben dem Dampfbad bestätigt. Aloe erzählt das es in letzter Zeit ziemlich lange dauert bis der Dampf auf dem nötigen Niveau ist. Man musste sogar anfangen warme Handtücher anzubieten, um die Wartezeit angenehmer zu machen. Das groß Dampf-Mysterium Applejack schlussfolgert das wen nicht genug Dampf entsteht, es nicht genug warmes Wasser gibt. Als sie den Rohrleitungen die das Dampfbad versorgen folgen kommen sie in den Wäscheraum der Spa wo alle Maschinen auf Vollast laufen. Zum Service gehören auch frische warme Handtücher wie Aloe erzählt und der Betrieb ist stolz auf seine hohen Hygienestandards. Auf Nachfrage erklärt der Angestellte, der für die Handtücher zuständig ist, das sie die Maschinen erst seit kurzem allesamt den ganzen Tag auf voller kraft laufen lassen. Die Kunden lieben nun mal den Service mit den Warmen Handtüchern. Als sie den Handtüchern folgen entdeckt Applejack ein Leck an einem Dampfventil womit der Fall klar ist. Durch den Dampfverlust braucht der Dampf länger um sich aufzubauen. Während die Kunden warten wird ihnen kalt deswegen kuscheln sich alle in die warmen Handtücher, die ständig gewechselt und gewaschen werden müssen. Was dazuführt das weniger Wasser für das Dampfbad da ist und das noch länger braucht, weswegen es mehr Handtücher bedarf, ein Kreislauf. Aloe muss zugeben nie auf den Gedanken gekommen zu sein. Jetzt wo das groß Dampf-Mysterium gelöst ist würde Rarity gerne mit der deutlich geschrumpften Spa-Stunde anfangen. Doch Applejack will erst das Problem lösen. Zeit abgelaufen Während Applejack sich an die Reparatur macht lässt es sich Rarity gut gehen. Nach dem Applejack das Leck abgedichtet geht es mit dem Dampf viel schneller und das Spa braucht nur noch einmal am Tag Wäsche waschen. Wofür ihr Aloe dankbar ist. Leider ist jetzt Appljacks freie Stunde vorbei. Was Rarity zur Frage bringt warum die Spaponys nicht früher daran gedacht haben nach einem Leck zu suchen. Aloe erklärt das sie ja viel zu tun haben, sie schätzt das sie sich einfach dran gewöhnt haben wie die dinge liefen und deswegen das Problem nicht erkannt haben. So war der Blick eines Außenstehenden nötig um es zu erkennen, wie Rarity fest hält. Zum Glück ist Applejack zu Stur um zu entspannen. Applejack tut es leid aber jetzt würde sie gerne Heim den Twilight und Spike sind sicher schon fertig mit dem Schweine füttern. Rarity meint ja das Twilight sehr flexible ist und schon andere Aufgaben gefunden hat. Dem hält Applejack gegen das Twilight zwar so einiges ist aber definitiv keine Farmerin. Das leben auf dem Hof kann man nicht einfach so lernen. Das sieht Rarity ein und schlägt vor mal kurz nach den beiden zu sehen, ihnen neue Aufgaben zu geben und dann ab ins Dampfbad. Dem Plan will Applejack eine Chance geben, wen alles gut gelaufen ist. Aber was hätte schon schiefgehen können. Zurück zur Farm Auf Sweet Apple Acres inzwischen steht Twilight mit einem Seil gesichert auf einem Bein auf einem Zaunpfal und versucht die Schweine mit einem Maiskolben zu Angel. Genau wie es in der Liste steht. Aber da rutscht sie ab und Spike kann ihren Fall erst knapp über dem Boden stoppen. In genau dem Moment kommen Applejack und Rarity zurück und Applejack meint ihre Arbeit lieber selber zu erledigen. Auf die Frage wie sie da hin gekommen sind, erklärt Twilight das sie und Spike einfach nur die Liste befolgen wollten. Aber sie haben noch nicht mal angefangen die Schweine zu füttern. Applejack nimmt es ihr nicht über. Sie stellt den Futtereimer auf einen Zaunpfahl und meint das eine Liste wohl nicht reicht um ihre Arbeit zu verstehen. Zumindest konnten die zwei doch Zeit im Spa verbringen wie Twilight findet. Da erzählt ihr Rarity von der Kaputten Rohrleitung die Applejack reparieren hat. Sie entschuldigt sich aber sie konnte auch nicht zusehen wie sich die Spaponys sich mit Problemen rum schlagen von denen sie nicht mal wussten. Das Schweinefütterungsritual Applejack macht das Gatter Tor auf und Zu und erzählt das die Ponys sich irgendwie an die lange Warteschlange vor dem Dampfbad gewöhnt hatten. Aber sie konnte es nicht mit ansehen und musste was unternehmen. Manchmal könne die einfachsten Dinge einen ganzen Arbeitsablauf aufhalten. Nun schneidet sie den Schweinen Grimassen und meint das man nicht alles wie immer machen und erwarten kann das es von selbst besser wird. Bei einem Hühnchentanz findet Applejack, das es doch lächerlich ist so was zu denken. Jetzt klettert sie auf die Scheune und findet es lustig das die extra Arbeit das Problem nur verschlimmert hat. Darauf seilt sie sich ab, lockt die Schweine mit der Maisangel und deren Getrappel lässt den Futtereimer in den Trog fallen. Auf den sich jetzt die Schweine stürzen. Applejack meint das man sich leicht in irgendwelche Gewohnheiten verrennt und nicht merkt wie überflüssig manches ist, aber sie kann es nicht nachvollziehen. Da merkt Applejack wie die anderen sie anstarren. Die sich fragen ob das ganze Brimborium nötig ist um die Schweine zu füttern. Applejack meint ja und erklärt: Das Gattertor hat früher so laut gequietscht das es die Schweine verschreckt hat. Wen sie es auf und zu macht fühlen sie sicher. Allerdings hat Applejack das schon vor Jahren repariert. Dann stelle sie fest das die ängstlichen Schweine schneller aus dem Stall kommen, darum die Grimassen, aber die Schweine haben sich daran gewöhnt und es zeigt keine Wirkung mehr. Deshalb der Hühnertanz der ihnen sagen soll das die Hühner das fressen bekommen wen sie es nicht anrühren. Natürlich kann man als Huhn nicht das Tor öffnen. Das der Eimer in den Trog gefallen ist war mal aus Zufall passiert, sie hat ihn versehentlich stehen lassen. Jetzt löst sie es immer mit der Maisangel aus. Twilight kommt es so vor als würde Applejack versuchen Probleme zu lösen die es gar nicht mehr gibt. Da geht Applejack ein Licht auf. Rarity hält fest das man sich ganz schnell in überflüssig Arbeit verrennen kann. Applejack fragt sich ob das öfter passiert als man denkt aber das kann man raus finden. Rationalisierung Teilight und Rarity lassen sich von Applejack mal ihre Arbeit zeigen und finden jede menge Zeitsparpotential. Zum Beispiel kann man die Hühnereier auf einen rutsch einsammeln wen sie beim Fressen sind, statt jedes Huhn einzeln vom Nest zu locken. Auch ist es besser alle Felder die es brauchen auf einen Schlag zu bewässern statt jeden abschnitt einzeln. Und die Zäune sind auch schneller repariert wen man die Drahtsegmente auswechselt statt die löcher einzeln zu flicken. Applejack dankt ihren Freunden. Sie hat sich einfach daran gewöhnt die Dinge auf eine bestimmte Art zu machen und die Probleme dabei gar nicht mehr erkannt. Es kann schon hilfreich sein wen ein Freund sich mal die Sache von außen anschaut. Zum Glück haben sie ja die Stunde im Spa verbracht sonst wäre es ja niemanden aufgefallen, findet Rarity. Was ihre ganze Freizeit angeht hat Applejack ein paar Ideen. Endlich entspannen Applejack und Rarity gehen nun endlichen ihren gemeinsamen Spa Tag an. Da kommt Rainbow von ihrer Wohlfühlgesichtsmassage raus. Manchmal muss ein Mädchen sich einfach verwöhnen, Findet Rarity auch. Nun ist eine gute Erklärung teuer aber man zieht sie nicht damit auf. Die Freunde bieten Rainbow an sich ihrem Spa-Tag anzuschließen und ihnen zu liebe sagt sie nicht nein. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 14:47: Die Szene in der Twilight am Seil über dem Schweinegatter hängt und bei einem Sturz knapp über dem Boden zum halten kommt spiegelt samt Musik eine Szene aus dem Film Mission: Impossible von 1996. Navboxen en:Applejack's "Day" Off es:Applejack's "Day" Off ru:Applejack's "Day" Off pl:Applejack's "Day" Off pt:Applejack's "Day" Off uk:Applejack's "Day" Off Kategorie:Sechste Staffel